


leader's lover

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, d'awww, slight smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>original request: “” Where it’s just really sweet and cuddly. Like your previous one Constellation (I think) but instead he has had a long day and the reader just runs her fingers through his hair and they cuddle and relax.””</p>
            </blockquote>





	leader's lover

It had been days since you’ve felt like this. Days since you were able to lay here, with your lover in his bed. You listened to him rant about how much of a hassle his job of being the 100’s leader is and how annoying Clarke is, to which you nod and hum to him, to let him know that you’re listening.

You laid with your chest against his, the only things separating you both being your shirts. Legs tangled together, Bellamy’s arms wrapped protectively around your waist to hold you against him.

His mouth pressed into a tight line when you moved to look at him, lifting your body up with your arms. You smiled sweetly at him, kissing up his jaw and then kissing his ear - knowing fully well that he was ticklish there.

“Y/N…” Bellamy squirmed under you, causing you to giggle at him as he tried to glare at you menacingly but you never fell for that.

“What?” Feigning innocence as his grip on your waist tightened. When he simply stared blankly up at you, you began kissing his neck until your lips found their way to his shoulder, and then he pulled you in for a kiss.

“Let’s just cuddle tonight, baby.” Bellamy mumbled against your lips and you nodded, moving to cuddle into his side.

He slunk his face in the crook of your neck, his breath tickling you slightly.

Absentmindedly, you started lacing your fingers through his hair, earning a hum of happiness from your boyfriend. You placed a kiss to his forehead and you whispered to him.

“I love you.”

His arm around your waist started rubbing circles into your stomach.

“I love you too.”


End file.
